Baby Girl
by Candy96
Summary: Ch3 up! Jay and Erin had been parners long enough to became friends and she trust him to know all the truth about her past "...to hear her calling me mommy"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guysss! For the ones that read my other fic,"Not too long", I know that I said I'd upload a new chapter for the weekend but I just couldn't take away this idea from my head. Well,this is a one-shoot about somebody from Erin past. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy it!

* * *

They were sitting in the parked car outside Lincoln Elementary School as every day. Jay looked at Erin and saw how lost in thought she was. It was always the same when they were off case; around three pm she would glances Jay sitting on his desk and take him to a ride. They would ride around for fifteen minutes and at three twenty they would park there for ten minutes. The first times Jay thought it was something common, that they should patrol the school just in case because it was the hour when the child left school to go home, and as he was the now one in the unit, he wouldn't ask, just follow his partner. But now he had been working there for almost a year and knew that they didn't have to do that. Once he joked Erin about driving to school every day.

_-Missing the old times Lindsay? _

_She looked at him in way that could kill him instantly. Then she started driving again and murmured "you know anything Halstead"_

After that day, and the way she looked at him, the anger and sadness in her eyes, he never asked about it again. He knew it was something personal, and the only thing that he wanted the most was that she trusted him to tell him everything. He stared out of the window and saw a lot of children walking out of the big door, all of them wearing the same uniform, some younger than others. Ones would leave alone and start walking the path, other hang out with friends chatting waiting the bus. He saw that Erin was looking, staring, a group of four girls about eleven or twelve years. All of them had still that look of innocence from childhood, with their faces full of happiness, their hairs hanging in pony tails or braids. Then a woman walked towards them and meets the light-brown hair girl with dimpled smile and they left walking hand in hand. In that moment Erin started driving again. Jay couldn't take it anymore.

-Will you ever tell me what is all this about?

-I don't know what are you talking about? –She kept driving, her eyes never leaving the road.

-Don't play silly on me Lindsay; I know that coming here is nothing to do with Intelligence. I'm your partner, you can talk to me.

She gave him a quick look. –You are more than my partner Jay. You are my friend.

-Yeah, and yet you don't trust me enough to talk. –He sights and sinks into the car seat.

-I'll talk to you when I'm ready, I promise you.

* * *

It had been three months since that day. Their relationships grow closer and closer everyday but yet she wouldn't tell him about the school. Instead, he kept driving there with her, trying to find an answer.

Jay walked into Intelligence and noticed that Erin wasn't in her desk neither in the break room. Strange, he thought; it wasn't like her being late. As the morning went on, they started working on the case. Later he looked his watch. Half-past twelve, Erin wasn't there yet. Something may be wrong, she never skip a day, less if they were working in a case. Worried he drove to her apartment.

When he made it to her place, he knocked several times on her door and she wasn't answering, he tried her phone just to get the same result. He started thinking where she could be, the gym no because she run there and her car wasn't parked in her spot, obviously she wasn't at the district. He checked his watch, three pm, she is at Lincoln. He drove there and saw her car parked a few meters from the exit. A few minutes later he left his car and walked towards hers, and then he sat next to her.

-What are you doing here Jay? –Her voice was raspy than usual.

-Oh, you know our routine. Just sit here and stalk these children. –He waited for her the tell something, but she keep silence, looking the girls. –I was worried about you Erin; you weren't going neither did call in sick or something.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to worry all of you. I…

-No, the worried was me. It was like if everyone there knew that you weren't coming and I was the stupid looking trough the bushes for you. _"It's her day off"_ they told me. I don't get a shit Erin.

-Let's go to my place and talk.

-Ok, I'll meet you there. –He left her car and drove after her.

* * *

Once in her apartment, Erin took a bottle of water from her fridge, took two glasses and sit next to Jay. He didn't say anything since they walked into; he wanted that she talked to him without pressure. He looked at her; she was wearing leggings and a loosey sweater, her hair in a bump. She did look tired, as if she hasn't slept all night.

-When they told you that it was my day off, they mean that every September 20 I don't work. They know because we had been together for some years.

-But… why? –He was trying to find an answer.

-Let me get something to explain it to you.

She walked out of the living room and made her way to her bedroom though the narrow hall. A few minutes later she was back holding a middle-size box. She sat next to him again and started seeking into the box. She handed him a photo and instantly he recognized the girl, it was the one that Erin always stare outside the school.

-Why would you have a photo of this girl?

She took a deep breath. –She is my daughter.

Halstead head spun around 360 degrees. His eyes open as fried eggs. –What?

-Her name is Catherine, today is her twelfth birthday.

-It can't be possible. I mean…

She interrupted him. –You remember the night of my school reunion, when I told you about living with Voight?

-Of course I remember.

-Well, when I called Voight because I wanted to be out, there was a reason why I wanted to be out.

-You were pregnant. –He whispers it.

-Yeah, and I didn't want my kid to have the same life I had. So Voight took me into his family. They never told me anything about the pregnancy. In fact they were supportive with me, taking me to the doctor, buying vitamins but they never talked about what would happen when the baby was born. And I just couldn't give them another responsibility. They already were taking care of me and Justin was just a kid so I decided to give her in adoption. I knew that she would have a better life, with two caring parents willing to do anything in their power to have a family. –She stopped for a moment, drying the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Her eyes red and swollen. With shaky hands she reached into the box and took another picture. This was one of her with the baby girl. –She was born half and a month earlier. –Jay kept silence; he let her take all that angst away. –When I was seven months pregnant I started having cramps and some bleedings so the doctors started injecting me to develop her lungs, three weeks later I went in labor. The couple that was taking her was abroad for family business so I had her with me for a week.

Jay took a deep breath, he was wordless. It was a lot to take in. No w he did understand Erin and the way she acted when he joke about school or stalking. –I'm sorry Erin, really. I didn't know.

-It's ok; it's not your fault.

Jay move closer to her and hugged her tiny body, she broke into tears the moment she rested her head in his chest. He just hold her, knowing that she needed comfort, love. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, cleaning her tears sometimes. After a while she sat again and looked some photos from the box. There were a few from when she was pregnant, she didn't looked as a teen but her face had still child features, even whit her expanding belly. There were other of the baby with Voight and the rest were once he supposed she took outside the school though the years.

-Some days I wonder how it would be to have her with me, to hear her calling me mommy…

-shh, don't make that to yourself. You did what it was right, you gave her the better life you could at that moment, she has a family, and she is a happy child. You did it good Erin. –He holds her hand, squeezing it.

-I know, and I'd do it again in that situation. –Now she hugs him tightly. –Thank you Jay, nobody ever was this comprehensive with me about all this.

-You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here for you honey.

* * *

What do you think? Should I do a second part? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

heeeeeeeeeello! Since I post this one shoot I always wanted to do a second part so today was the day that I did it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I.

* * *

The alarm echoed though the room and I groan as I turn it off. I set my eyes on the mobile phone screen and I see it. September 20.

Eighteen years.

Today it is exactly eighteen years since I give birth to a beautiful baby girl. A beautiful baby girl that I only had for a week.

I still remember her weight in my arms when the nurse hand her to me, wrapped in a pink blanket, her new-born blue eyes looking at me, her dimples appearing in her checks as she tried to smile when I touched her nose.

Tears filled my eyes when I think that the only thing I know about her is her name, where she lives and the school she is at. Then I remember that it was my decision, I gave her the best life I could at the moment. Now the lunch breaks parked outside Lincoln College are more distant, I don't go there as much as I did before; but she grown gorgeous woman.

I feel Jay's hold tighter around me when I try to get up. I turn on my left and face him, he is still asleep. I can't help but smile when I feel his heart beating under my hand. We had been married for 5 years now, and it doesn't matter how hard I make things, he never lose hope on me, on us. I still wonder how I got so lucky.

When I break free from his hold I make my way to the bathroom, showered and changed into some jeans and a loose t-shirt. Once in the kitchen I make some breakfast for the both of us before starting baking a vanilla and chocolate chips cake, as I do every year. Some minutes later Jay walks into the kitchen and hugs me before kissing my head, he grabs his cup of coffee while glancing at the oven and then sits next to me. We have a misery talk and then he is gone to the district, he knows that I'm not going today.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch, mopping while looking some photos from the old box when I hear a knock on the door. I yell "coming" as I put all the photos back in the box, under the coffee table and walk towards the door. I open it without checking who is it and I stand breathless when I see her in front of me.

"Erin Lindsay, right?" She doesn't sound nervous, and I love her security, because I can't even murmur a single yes. I just nod. She continues "I'm… "And I interrupt her.

"Catherine" her name flows through my lips. "Come in". My strength is back.

She walks into the living room and stares at the place. There isn't much to see really, some photos from the wedding and other with the unit hanging on the walls and that's all, then there is the furniture, that with Jay we try to keep it classic.

"Sit down, I'll get you some water" I walk to the kitchen and grab my phone to text Jay. I need him by my side this moment, more than ever. I tipped a quickly "Come home, she is here. I can't do this alone."

I'm back in the living room, place the glass in the coffee table and sit in the couch right in front of her. I don't know what to say. I guess she had been planning this for a long time, because she starts the conversation again.

"So, you know who I am. How did you recognize me?"

"Let's say that I always had a truck on you" I sigh nervously "Happy birthday by the way"

She smirks. "Thank you" She paused for a moment "God, this is so strange. Don't you wanna know how I found you?"

"I guess that would help a lot. Tell me" I look at her waiting to know.

"My parents, they told me about you some years ago; I decided to wait until my eighteen birthday. Then, some months ago I started looking out for you and discovered you are a cop and cross paths with your husband. He helped me."

"So Jay knows that you are here."

"yep. You're not mad, right?" Fear was clearly visible in her eyes.

I get up from the couch and walk towards her and sit by her side, cautiously I took her hand in mine and smiled softly. "Of course I'm not sweetheart. I guess you want some answers."

"Yeah, that would be nice"

"Okay, first of all you have to know that along all this years I never stopped thinking of you" I took a deep breath, next to me was my daughter and I was about to tell her all the truth. "While growing up I didn't have a really nice childhood, my father was in jail and my mom was a junkie so she didn't took great care of me and my brother, I was surrender with dealers. As I become teen, drugs and alcohol was all I knew and all my friends did it so I started to consume to a point where I'd do anything in my power to get it." I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around, Jay was there. "Then I met a cop, Hank, and I don't know why but he believed in me and wanted to help me to get out. So when I discovered that I was pregnant I called him." I wiped some tears that where falling down my cheeks. "I was just seventeen and moving to a new home, with a family that I didn't know but I was willing to do everything in my power to give you the best life I could."

"Erin" She hold my face in her hands and made me look at her. "You did it; thanks to you I have an amazing life and will be always grateful for the chance you gave me."

"But there is not a day that I don't regret my decision" Jay hugs me tight as I breakdown. "I know that it is selfish but I wanted you with me every day, I wanted to be me the one waiting for you outside school and hug you, asked you about your day. The week I had you with me was the best week of my life, I was so in love with you that it broke my heart to give you away."

"Baby calm down" Jay is rocking me, and then he talks to her "Can you get her a glass of water from the kitchen?" When she wasn't near us he talked to me again. "Er, take deep breaths and calm down. She is here, and I already talk to her, she wants to meet you. Don't blow this opportunity. Get to know your daughter is what you always wanted"

She is back next to me, handing me some water. I do as Jay told me, take a deep breath, some water and then I face her. "This is real, right?" She nods at me. "Can I hug you" I feel her arms around me, hugging me for dear life, I breathe her scent and feel her heart beating right onto my chest, it feels as home, after all the years away I have her in my arms again. I don't know how much time we'd been like this but we separate when Jay brings us a piece of cake.

"Maybe this year we won't throw the whole cake and actually eat some of it"

"What's the cake for?"

"Your birthday Catherine, for the last ten years I bake I cake for every of your birthdays"

"What about the candles? It's not a birthday cake without them."

My daughter is so cheerful, I walk to the kitchen drawers and get the one and eight candles, set them on the top of the cake and light them. When I walk into the living room Jay is waiting with the camera and take a photo of the both of us.

She spent the rest of the day with us, I showed her some of the photos from when she was born, she showed me some of her while growing up, doing sports, and her family. She told us about her plans for College and becoming a lawyer. I'm proud, I might have not raised her, but she is such a handsome woman, I couldn't ask for a better daughter.

Before leaving she thanked me again for the life I gave her and reminded me how she didn't hate me. That was all I needed to hear. My heart is back on it's place and I'm ready to move on, to start living my life again. Maybe now, I can give Jay the family he wants so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

So,I always thought this fic as a one shot but ideas keep coming, maybe once in a while i'll add random chapters

* * *

"Ugh" Erin cried in pain. "I don't remember labor hurting this much with Cathie" She kept her hand grabbing Voight's.

She had been admitted at the hospital two hours ago, the contractions having already started the night before. At 38 weeks in her pregnancy, the baby was ready to born any time. But now, with contractions being much closer together, her body was having problems with dilatation.

"What do you think about walking around the room? It may help; or lying on your side so I can rub your back." Voight moved the hair from her face and wiped her tears. "C'mon kid, be strong. By the end of the day you and Jay will have your baby"

"I know I'm just so tired. What is taking Jay so long?" She grabbed Voight's hands tightly, clenching her teeth as she felt another contraction starting in her back.

"Take deep breaths Erin, remember how you did with Camille years back?"

She relaxed in the bed once it was over. "I wish she was here right now."

The door opened and in walked the doctor followed by Jay and some nurses. When Jay was by her side and took her hand, Voight left the room giving some privacy. Once they were alone, the doctor checked her dilatation and then run a quickly ultrasound to check that everything was fine.

"Erin, the ultrasound shows your baby in the right position; the heartbeat is normal and the contractions closer but due to your slowly dilatation I'll give you through the IV some medicine to advance all this. If everything goes as planned, in an hour or so you must be full dilated and ready to push. I suggested to your husband that a shower may help you relax your body."

When the doctor and nurses left, Jay helped his wife to get on her feet and together walked slowly towards the spacious bathroom. Then he helped her into the tub, took out his clothes and got in with her. As the hot water run down Erin's back, he hugged her closer to his chest, rubbing her lower back hoping to ease the pain; feeling useless.

"In a few hours we will have our child with us baby. Keep being strong for us, I'm here with you." He turned the water off as Erin kept saying how much it hurt. Suddenly, she stop talking, moving away from him and holding her belly.

"Jay, my water just broke. We should call the doctor." Helping her with some clothes and reaching the bed, they waited the doctor. "You know, you being here, by my side right now, it's everything I need to bring this baby."

"Here is the only place where I want to be."

* * *

Three hours later, as Erin was peacefully sleeping, Jay was sitting next to the crib, admiring his son. The little boy; 7 ½ lb and 18 inches, was full asleep. His chest rising up and down with every breath; his tiny hands moving now and then. Resembling his mother, his nose seemed a slide and his chubby cheeks had little dimple. As he caressed his soft face, his eyes opened, quickly blinking his blue orbs adapting to the light. With tender hands and a blanket ever his chest, he picked up the baby, securing one hand on his back and the over his light blonde hair. "So boy, it's just you and me for a few moments." He started pacing around the room, giving his wife some more minutes to rest before feeding their son. "We've been waiting for you for so long, that I still can't believe that you're finally here. You're already so bless to have a great family looking out for you; your grandpa is a little scary at first but I'm sure you'll take his soft side; all your uncles and aunts from the unit can't wait to see you. You also have a big sister; she's something out of this world, absolutely amazing, just like your mom. Your mom… she is the strongest woman I've ever known, and she'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, don't be so hard with her, okay? And me, I've never been more scared in my life that right now, being your father is frightening me but I won't let you down, you hear me?" Just as the boy started to cry, a raspy voiced interrupted him.

"You're going to be the best father ever, don't even doubt about it." Erin sat on the bed. "Now give me my kid and let me enjoy him for a while."

"I think he's hungry; like mother like son." He placed the baby in her waiting arms, then sat by her side and let her rest on his chest. "You did it great back there; I'm so proud and thankful." He kissed her side and watched how easily she calmed their boy. As the newborn started to fuss again, she unbuttoned her gown and helped her son on her breast, feeding him.

"This is so amazing Er."

"Yeah, we did a pretty great job with this one, right?" Her eyes were glued to his boy, memorizing every movement, admiring all his lookings.

They were lost in their son when the door opened. A pair of hazel eyes spying behind the door. When they noticed her, she excused herself and walked in, her hands full of bags with presents. Slowly, silently and smiling she walked to the bed and sat on the other side of her mom's bed, her eyes never leaving the image of the happy family. The moment Erin set eyes on her grown daughter, she travelled months back.

"_C'mon baby, you already passed the 3 months mark. It's time to tell her." –Jay was setting the notebook to skype Catherine _

"_I know, but I'm afraid. What if she…" –He interrupted her._

"_She won't be mad, you already talked to her about this and she wants us to have a family. And above all, she'll be a wonderful big sister to our kid." _

_Erin sat on the chair in front of the now open computer. "You make it sound so easy". She looked at the ultrasound picture lying on the table and smiled._

"_Because it is. Now call her and share the news, I'll be in working in the room." He kissed my forehead while his hand rested tender over my growing tiny belly and then walked down the hall. I sight and saw my daughter pretty face appear on the screen._

"_Hey Cathie, how's everything going?"_

"_Hey ma" She waved her hand "Just getting ready for classes, I've an exam in little over two hours." _

"_Oh, did you study?" I'm hating this little chat_

"_Of course. Now I don't wanna be rude but I'm kind of in a hurry. What did you want to talk about?"_

"_It… it can wait. Don't worry honey, go do your things." _

"_You're rambling, that means it is important. Now tell me." She looked at me serious and I sight picking the picture._

"_Okay. So… I know we talked about this a thousand of times but" I put my hand over my stomach, feeling the bump, but she can't see that. "How do you feel about me and Jay having a baby. Honestly." _

"_I told you, give that man what he wants the most. Go get pregnant mom!" I laugh "I won't be mad, I understand why I didn't grow up with you but now we are together and I want you to be happy and making Jay happy will make you happy."_

_I feel a tear running down my cheek and smile at her words. "Well that's great, because I'm almost four months pregnant." I put the picture in front of the computer so she can see it._

"_OH GOD" She has her hands at both sides of her face. "This is amazing! Four months, you're already showing?" Her smile was wide._

_I laugh at her reaction, my heart exploiting with happiness. "A little bit. Wanna see?"_

"_You don't even have to ask that, obviously I wanna see. Stand up ma!"_

_I see Jay in the hall looking at me with an enormous smile plastid on his face. I stand up smiling and lift my shirt, reveling a slightly bump down my belly bottom. "You see it?" _

"_You look so gorgeous with that bump; I wanna be there and hug you. I'm so happy for you guys." _

"_Thank you baby." I sit down with Jay next to me. "Now go to college, and good luck in your exam. I love you."_

Having his son already be fed, she gave Cathie a blanket and carefully put the baby on her chest.

"What do you think of your brother?" she looked with marvelous amusement her two kids' together, reality seeming a dream.

"I think you should keep him, he is so handsome and cute." Catherine kissed the boy head "How are you doing ma, he was hard work?"

Jay and Erin laughed "You can't imagine, only a Halstead does such an entrance to this world." Jay added "But your mom was incredible."

"So, now you will tell me this little guy name?" She had been bargaining them for the last couple of months to know the name and they wouldn't say a single word about it.

Erin moved closer to them, caressing both. "Andrew. Andrew Halstead."

"I'm going to spoil you so bad Andrew." Cathie laughed as the baby started to cry. "Oh boy, no, I don't deal with crying babies. Go with your dad now." After giving the baby to Jay, she went to her mom side again. "I'm so happy to be a big sister and be part of your family. Thank you for letting me be here, we're so lucky to have you as our mother."

She felt a lump forming in her throat hearing her girl words. "I wouldn't where I am today if you haven't knocked on my door years back." She hugged her daughter tightly as a happy tear slide down her cheek, feeling Cathie's arms around her too. She saw Jay trying to change Andrew diaper. "Let's help Jay with that diaper, he still have a long road ahead."

* * *

so, what do you think? I started this chapter writing the flashback and I love ittt


End file.
